robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Tantrum
Results table This has confused me, the results table has messed up ever since I edited it, and I don't know how to put it right. Help would be appreciated. --'Helloher (talk)' 18:58, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :For a start, stop removing the |}. Its there to stop the table doing what you just made it do. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:29, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Name T2 or T II? It's spelt T II in the show, as roman numerals obviously, or is that not going to be the case on the wiki? User:Merrick8 :On the wiki we go with numbers, rather than Roman Numerals. 'ManUCrazy (talk) 20:06, March 24, 2011 (UTC) ::You'll see that Storm 2 and Firestorms were done the same. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 21:13, March 24, 2011 (UTC) :::Fair enough. User:Merrick8 ::::If we stick to numbers for all the sequel robots it avoids confusion and disagreements. It's just simpler this way. Christophee (talk) 17:22, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Lifter power Do you realise 13 stone is only 182 pounds and not 300lbs? However, does the weapon have the power to lift 13 stone to 300lbs (21 stone 6lbs)? Madlooney6 (talk) 13:34, May 17, 2013 (UTC) :Again, can Tantrum 2 lift 182lbs (13 stones) to 300lbs (21 stone 6lbs) or is it limited to lifting just 13 stones (182lbs)? Sam (BAZINGA) 13:34, May 17, 2013 (UTC) ::Where does the 300lbs claim come from? Was it mentioned on the show? Christophee (talk) 13:56, May 17, 2013 (UTC) :::I think I heard it on the show. Sam (BAZINGA) 14:24, May 17, 2013 (UTC) :::The guy who did the talking for the Tantrum team (Robert Weeks) said it could 300lbs, just watched the interview. Listen from 9:28 in the video. Sam (BAZINGA) 14:33, May 17, 2013 (UTC) ::::The stats board says 13 stone, but he says 300lbs. I don't know which one to go with, so I would suggest mentioning both on the page. Christophee (talk) 14:41, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Splitting T2 and Tantrum I'm open to either outcome, but since writing the Style Guide on Robot names I'm considering whether T2 is contrary to the S3/Sting split. What do people think? Have they intended T2 to be a successor to Tantrum? I always thought it was meant to be based on the Terminator and the T was a coincidence. We definitely know it stood for Tantrum, right? 'Toon Ganondorf (t ''' 11:14, March 10, 2017 (UTC) :However splitting the pages brings attention to a totally different issue. This robot is not called T2, it is called '''T II, with a space in the middle. T 2 would undeniably look awkward as a page name, and frankly it bothers me that this wiki has used its stance on Roman Numerals to overrule the team's preference on how to spell the robot's name, but it's at least less of an issue while these two share a page. I could potentially get behind the idea of a split if this naming problem were sorted. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 14:20, March 10, 2017 (UTC)